Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You
by xAnnaBananax
Summary: "'My name is Arianna, sister of Mordred. I have seen the future- no. I have seen all the futures, and it is my destiny to make sure one in particular comes to pass,' she answered, in a low voice. Her eyes were on Gaius, but he knew they were seeing so much more." - begins in s5.
1. Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You

**Anywhere, I Would Have Followed You**

It hadn't been an interesting day, not by a long shot. Nothing had been out of the ordinary on the patrol around the castle. Birds tweeted and flew about. Squirrels scurried around with puffy cheeks. The end of fall was near and the animals of the forest were preparing for the winter ahead, but everything was pleasant.

Mordred's mind was starting to wonder. The not too cold, nor not to hot weather had his mood lifted. Surrounded by the Knights of Camelot and the King- dare he say, his friends, made him hopeful. Things had settled down and the past couple of weeks had gone rather smoothly, and he was happy.

And then Arthur motioned for them to stop. Mordred's attention snapped back and he looked ahead. His eyebrows knitted in concern, as a pair of bloodied barefeet tree came to view. They were attached to the body of an equally bloody girl, laying halfway hidden by a tree.

"No," Mordred gasped, his blue eyes wide. His heart recognized to girl before him before his mind did, and the word slipped out. He jumped off his horse, nearly falling in the slight daze he was in. Mordred landed on his knees by the girl.

"Mordred?" His king asked, sliding off his horse too. He kneeled by the women, glazed over her, and then surveryed the area, trying to fit the pieces of what happened together.

The younger boy reached out his hand, the thought in mind to touch her neck, to see if there was a pulse, but terror filled him and he froze. She couldn't be dead, but Mordred was so scared she was.

Noting his hesitancy, Arthur checked whether she was alive.

"She's alive, we need to take her back," Arthur commanded, and relief so strong flooded Mordred he let out a loud breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Mordred?" he asked again, "Who is she?"

Mordred swallowed, hard. "My king... she's my sister. I don't- I don't know why she's here," he answered, eyes bright with worry.

Arthur watched him for a moment, before nodding, "Let's get her to Gaius."

The two of them lifted her carefully onto Mordred's horse and they galloped back to the castle.

_Ari_? Mordred asked her silently. _Arianna, why are you here_?

But there was no answer. Of course there was no answer, she was unconcious, but he sent her thoughts the whole way back to the castle nonetheless.

_You are going to be okay, you are going to be okay, Ari. It'll be okay. _


	2. I Could Show You Incredible Things

**I Could Show You Incredible Things**

A couple hours later, Arianna was out of her tattered dress and her wounds tended to. Gaius swore what was ailing her now was just exhaustion but nonetheless Mordred sat bedside to her all night in the physician's chambers, in case anything went wrong. He tried to keep his heavy-lidded eyes open, locked on hers. He waited and waited to see her eyes open, to see the eyes he saw everytime he came across a mirror, but at some point they closed and he fell in a fitful sleep.

_Mordred_. The voice in his mind startled him awake awhile later.

"Arianna!" He exclaimed out loud, flooded with relief at the sight of her bright blue eyes. Dark bruises surrounded them and against her pale face, the cuts popped out worse than they actually were. He whirled around to Gaius, asleep on the cot behind him. "Gaius! Gaius, please. She's awake. Gaius!"

Gaius slowly opened his eyes. "You are really still here," he commented as he blinked himself awake.

"She means everything to me," Mordred admitted with his piercing eyes wide.

He just nodded and came over. "Hello, my dear. I-"

"Gaius. You are Gaius. It's an honor to finally meet you," Arianna said, much to their surprise. Her voice was rough and her throat was raw, but the things she had been seeing her whole entire life was coming to pass. Gaius was an important part of her future.

"Mordred, are we at the point where he knows you're a sorcerer?" She asked her brother, turning her head to him.

His face blushed, color running all the way up to his ears. He glared at her, eyebrows raised.

_No, he had not._

Arianna paused. "Oh, well. We're at that point now."

Gaius cleared his throat. "Actually, we're at the point where he knows we're at this point." Mordred's eyes darted over to him. "I've known for awhile."

"Merlin told you?" He asked, surprised. Gaius nodded, rather solemnly. Something odd was going on, something that wasn't exactly suppose to go like this. He could feel the change in his old bones.

The girl nodded, with knowing smile. "I'm glad we got that cleared up," then she added, excitedly, "Oh, I need to meet Emrys." Arianna tried to sit up, but Mordred held her down.

"No, Ari, you need to rest," he said, gaze caught intently on her face. _Why did you say that? What are you doing here? _His tell-all eyes echoed the question.

_It's time_, she answered silently, before saying out loud, "Gaius, thank you for taking care of me. I was unprepared for the trip to find Mordred and was easily overcome when the bandits attacked. How can I ever repay you?"

"It was my pleasure," Gaius paused for a second, then added, "I don't ask for any form of payment. All I'd like to ask is for you to tell me who you are."

"My name is Arianna, sister of Mordred. I have seen the future- no. I have seen all the futures, and it is my destiny to make sure one in particular comes to pass," she answered, in a low voice. Her eyes were on Gaius, but he knew they were seeing so much more.

The room was quiet by her omission, then Merlin suddenly bursted into the room.

"Oh, Emrys!" Arianna exclaimed with a smile so bright, she winced, for it pulled on her damaged skin.

Merlin had been opening his mouth to say something, but as the ferocity of her excitement caused him to falter. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Not yet. But you will," She answered, her smile only but a little bit dimmer than before.

"Merlin," Mordred said, and he pulled his eyes off the girl, "This is my sister, Arianna. She's a seer."

His eyes had been trapped by her again. He was unable to pull them away from her blue eyes, the exact mirror of Mordred's, and equally as intense. Merlin believed her words, he believed it without a shadow of a doubt. This women was heavily intwined in his future.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Gaius said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He flinched, the spell finally broken.

"Sorry," His voice just above a whisper. "I-I-"

"I feel it too," Arianna cut him off. Yes, her body ached, and yes, her face stung, and _yes_, her throat hurt, but she had waited so long to meet Emrys. The first vision she ever received was of him- of him arriving in Camelot. Of him watching Uther's speech about witchcraft and the sorcerer being hung right in front his eyes. The horror on his face.

Arianna knew she was a bit weird. She learned that from the kids in her village at a very young age and when her power became evident, her parents and her fled to the Druids. Her only friend had been Mordred, who was three years younger, but that had been taken away from her when her father was murdered by Uther and her mother and her let their Druid community. Now her mother's dead. Now it's just her and Mordred. This was the only thing she hasn't been honest about, because she didn't see it coming. She lived it, and she found she could not put it in words.

So, Ari knew she was weird, but for the first time in her life, she felt it didn't matter. They didn't know yet, but each one in this room and a couple in different rooms among the palace, were going to grow fond of each. And some more than others.

But she had realized perhaps she'd said a bit too much. She never had a filter, never knew what to keep back, and she believed this was the case because the room was dead silent. She needed to learn how to control her mouth. It had just hit her... Ari hadn't received their trust yet. Gaius and Merlin didn't even know her and it must have been eight years since she'd last seen her brother.

"I think I might be getting a little head of myself," Arianna joked, weakly, and finally her adrenaline was ebbing away from her. Her excitement waning, replaced with exhausted and aches that made Mordred telling her she needed rest make sense.

"I'm not sure what else we could expect from a seer," Merlin replied a little breathlessly.

"I think we all need more rest, especially you, Arianna. Your eyes are drooping!" Gaius said with slight smile, then added, "Mordred, perhaps you should go to your chambers. She will be safe here."

But Mordred was already shaking his head. "No, I must stay. I won't- I won't leave her again."

"Oh, Mordred..." Arianna muttered softly, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Let me get you some blankets and a pillow then," Gaius replied, then turned to Merlin, "Get some blankets and a pillow," He commanded him.

"What! Why me," Merlin grumbled, but he wandered off to get some anyways.

After finally located them, and making sure Mordred's makeshift bed was made, he finally crawled himself back into his.

He thought about how he woke up originally. It hadn't been them talking too loud, or

It had been a voice in his head. Not Mordred's, or the girl's, he could suppose she'd be able to do that too, but it was of an older, deeper voice. It had been the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah.

_Merlin! Merlin, she's awake. Don't trust her. Don't ever trust her. _

But Arianna had been right. Merlin had felt something, something strong. He felt a connection with her, almost just like the connection he had felt with Mordred in the beginning, and he knew how that was suppose to end.

There was something different about her, something more than her being a sorcerer. It didn't feel _right_, nor did it necessary feel _wrong_ either, but it didn't feel predictable. Arianna had made everything feel out of control... including him.

* * *

><p>Arthur paused, choosing his words carefully, "Mordred, you have served Camelot well, and asked for nothing in return. I will gladly allow her a room. She will be welcomed here."<p>

Mordred had another one of those moments where he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath, but then it came out in a sudden whoosh. "Thank you, sire. I don't-I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Consider it a small payment back to how many times you've saved my life," Arthur said graciously.

Arianna curtsied to him. "Thank you, my King. I owe you everything."

* * *

><p>welllp I had this idea and I just couldn't pass it up, and it's just been so easy to write! the only reason I'm stopping now is because it's 9pm and I must wake up for work at 3:13am. please please please let me know what you think.<p>

- Anna :)


	3. Arianna, the Keeper of Fate's Secrets

**Arianna, the Keeper of Fate's Secrets**

Walking out of the throne room, Mordred looked over at Arianna, but before he could say anything she spoke:

"Thank you, Mordred. I have... I have seen this play out in many different ways. Starting from when you found me in the forest," Arianna said, looking up to catch his eyes. She has seen many futures, but she could now eliminate a couple by how these past couple of days have turned out.

"How else could this have turned out?" Mordred asked, the question ending with hesitancy. A sick feeling filled his stomach. How else could he have reacted? Maybe he didn't want to know.

Arianna smiled with closed lips. "Let's just say... you were not as caring." She sighed inwardly. This Mordred was so innocent, so pure still. She was relieved she hadn't triggered his demise. Yet.

Mordred was silent at her answer, thinking of Merlin and his distrust of him. From what Ari said, he could have reacted any sort of way. Yes, he had to overcome anger at her and their mother never coming to find him, and he supposed it could have mad him bitter. But he could not ever imagine a time it would. Though apparently Arianna seen other things and it worried him. If Merlin has some knowledge of the future, perhaps his distrust is warranted.

Arianna didn't say anything either. Telling people of what-coulds is very dangerous business and she didn't like being asked. She didn't even like she could see them. The fact there had been a possibly Mordred could kill her on the spot nearly kept her from coming, but she cared for him far too much, and she had already failed him far too much already. Plus she hadn't thought her brother had changed _that_ much already, but when the worst case scenerio is thrown out at you among best case scenerios (which this had been), thoughts of it could consume you.

That had been the reason they abandoned Mordred, after all. Arianna glanced at him, thankful she had another chance at this.

She'd just been following Mordred blindly before Merlin came up behind them, startling her from her solemn thoughts.

"Arianna? I am to take you to your room," he stated, with a slightly shaky voice. He was a bit nervous on just how well they end up knowing each other. The way she had grinned at him the first time she saw him caused needles to stab him, repeatedly, in the stomach, and truthfully they haven't stopped since then.

"I have to attend training, Ari. I will meet you afterwards. I must speak with you," Mordred finally turned around and said to her. It was true; he must. But he didn't want to. There was so much to tell, so many questions to ask, and some he didn't want the answer to.

"I agree," Arianna said, a little reluctantly. One of these days she will have to tell him about their mother... one of these days he's going to ask. And one of these days she'll have to learn what her brother has been doing all these years, listening carefully to see if he gave any clues to the future that would become of him. So she could cross off what futures hadn't involved what he did these past eight years. There were actually thousands of possibilities. Some she remembers, some not. Eventually she started writing them down, but there are some she has forgotten.

He nodded his farewell, and Arianna turned around to Merlin- just the sight of him brought a smile to her face. He looked uncomfortable and looked away from her, blushing all the way to his ears.

"Sorry, I forget where we're at sometimes," Arianna admitted with slightly colored cheeks. She tried to think back... she's seen so much future-Merlin that knew her better than anyone that seeing present-Merlin with no knowledge of her almost hurt. She couldn't recall this time at all.

And not almost. It _did_ hurt. How would they get to the point where they were- or are... or going to be?

He just nodded, trying to shrug the whole awkward moment off. "So your room is this way. Up the stairs. On the other side of this hall is Mordred's. You won't be too far from him."

Arianna trailed behind, quietly, and she just nodded. She was trying to not make things more awkward than they actually are. As she climbed the stairs, she thought of future-them, were there was no silent moments between them. They could always find something to say.

"So, my mother's dead," Arianna blurted unexpectantly to him... and herself. Merlin stopped so abruptly she ran into the back of him, "I am sorry. This whole you-not-knowing-me is hard for me. You would have been the first person I told."

Merlin took a deep breath, feeling unnerved about how she talks about him, and kept walking. "I'm sorry for your loss, Arianna. Does Mordred know?"

She shook her head. "No. You were the first person I told," Arianna laughed humorlessly.

At the top of the stairs, Merlin stopped. "I wish I knew you like you know me."

"You will, don't worry. But you have to trust me," She suddenly frowned, "The Dragon. Does he try to turn you against me?"

He didn't say anything. Merlin wonders quite often about what Kilgharrah meant... and he hasn't cared to enlighten him one bit about it. His loyalities were currently torn between the two.

Arianna nodded at his silence, and then smiled. She pointed to her head, "I know all, remember? The dragon is ancient and wise, but he does not know everything despite that. He doesn't quite comprehend my powers. It isn't normal to get them all, all the possibilities. Seers tend to see a couple ways things could end, or more one-offs of things, but I've seen them all, or I will. Ever sense I was young. Sometimes I remember, sometimes I don't. When I could write, I wrote them down. I go over it every once and a while, and add to it if I must."

"How does that work? Do you know what is to come?" Merlin asked. Arianna just sighed and continued walking, though she didn't know exactly where she was going.

She hated these questions.

"The future is written, but my visions are not. It is like a scavenger hunt. The visions are clues. Some are the ones, some are the possibilities, but I do not know which is which till a vision has passed... and then I'm left with the ones that haven't," Arianna answered to the best of her ability, but she feared she wasn't making sense.

"I can't say I understand," Merlin admitted, and then he stopped at a door. What he said was an understandment. His mind was reeling, trying to grasp what she was saying.

"No one ever has," Arianna laughed lightly, halting too. Merlin smiled too, but quickly fell solemn. He couldn't leave her yet till he asked.

"Do I save Arthur?" His question came out fast and blurred together. Half of him didn't want to know the answer, and dreaded it, and half- actually most of him dreaded it. Most of him didn't want to know the answer. A bit of him wanted to know just to see if he should be trying harder. And then a bit of him felt like giving up. It was already pre-determined. There was nothing he could do to escape what is to come.

Arianna's smile turned sad. "I will not reveal the fate's secrets. That's really all I am; a secret keeper."

Merlin took a deep breath, surprised to find himself filling with relief.

She forced her smile to brighten. "Thank you, Merlin, for showing me to my chambers. I do not want you to worry about your future. I bare the.. _gift_ of knowing, therefore that is my responsibility. I will do all I can do aid you in saving Arthur, and having it so it isn't Mordred's destiny to kill him. I will protect my brother with my life."

* * *

><p><em>first off, I forgot to disclaim things and some people find that important. I don't own BBC Merlin or any of it's characters. pretty sure throughout this whole story I'm just going to own Arianna. there will be some chapters based off an episode, some made up just in between episodes, and some complete rewrites. also the title of the story is a line from Say Something by A Great Big World (I feel that song completely fits how this whole story is going to be), and the last chapter's title is from Blank Space by Taylor Swift. this chapter title isn't a song lyric. I could find one that would do it justice. y'all have suggestions? ;)<em>

_secondly, thanks for the follows and favorites! and a big special thanks to ProcrasinationIsMyCrime lol I tried to keep in consideration what you said. did I do better? feedback and criticism is always good (just do it in a nice way). I want to learn and I want to get better :) anyways, thanks for the support! I'm very excited for the future of this._

_thirdly, does my explaining Ari's powers make sense? It does to me but my brain works different tha most people._

_let me know what you think pretty pretty please!_

_- Anna :)_


	4. Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase

**There's Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase**

Merlin had long forgotten what he had suppose to be doing. Arthur was prattling on about something behind him, something he should be listening to. But there he stood by the window, just watching the village to the naked eye, but what he was seeing was so much more.

His mind was replaying the night he held a broken girl in his arms, who'd finally gotten the chance to be loved, but had to die instead. He was thinking of the promises they'd made, that she betrayed, and how she died. And how he loved her and didn't want to love another, but then comes along Arianna hinting at the future they had together and despite how he tries to push it down, how much he is drawn to her.

"You are not even listening to me," Arthur mumbled, before finally yelling, "_Mer_lin! We are going hunting tomorrow, and in order to catch _any_thing, we'll need our weapons sharpened- Merlin, you are still not listening to me." He grabbed his servant's shoulder and spun him around, preparing to yell at him some more, but stopped at the distant look in his eyes.

Merlin wrenched his shoulder away, and snapped, "I was listening. Sharpen the weapons, clean the armor, wash the tack, your clothes- am I forgetting anything?" He hadn't been listening, but he'd memorized this list long ago.

"Merlin, is everything okay?" Arthur asked hesitancy. There was an "off" vibe coming from him and he was trying to think if anything had been different about his friend.

"I'm fine. I better get started-" Merlin started, though his voice was still far away.

"Oh, you're a rotten liar, Merlin," Arthur paused. Looking at him, he remembered how Gwen had commented to him earlier of the looks passing between Merlin and Mordred's sister.

"Ha!" Merlin laughed sharply as he gathered the King's clothes.

"Are you saying you have lied to the King of Camelot before?" Arthur laughed with disbelief.

"You wouldn't know, is what I am saying," Merlin quiped back, and thinking it was just about the girl, Arthur took the moment to tease him.

"I wouldn't? Did you think I would not found about your feelings for Mordred's sister?" Arthur replied, and Merlin dropped the clothes in his hands in surprise. Arthur laughed, "It is written all over your face. She is what you are thinking about before, wasn't it?"

Merlin didn't say anything, just tried to pick up the clothes as quick as possible. He didn't want to get into this conversation with him, all things considered.

"Well, I think this is great, Merlin-" Arthur started with a small smile.

"What?" Merlin tried to cut in, but he continued on. A little bit of cold anger that he tucked away in the back of his heart started to poke through.

"I mean, I am surprised anyone would ever fall for you, but this is great. You were always of support for Guineviere and I, and Arianna seems like an amazing girl-" Arthur began, intending on giving his approval, then reprimand him for having it affect his work, but Merlin cut him off.

"It isn't her," He said in a toneless voice. He wanted him to stop talking.

"Oh come on, Merlin, you-" Arthur rolled his eyes, thinking his servant was just trying to play it off for him.

"It isn't _only _her," Merlin corrected himself reluctantly. _It's only partly her because you killed the other part_... he looked slightly shaken, just enough for Arthur to notice.

Arthur paused, worried that maybe he had got it wrong. "Did she reject-"

"She hasn't done anything," Merlin snapped immediately. "If you don't mind, sire, I should get started on these."

"No shame if she has, I was surprised to think she would, but one day, I am sure you will find somebody," Arthur said with a shrug, and that little bit of anger bursted through Merlin's tongue.

"She hasn't done anything," _you and you bigotry did_, "She's been nothing but wonderful and I do not want to talk about it with you, _sire_," he hissed, turning around to leave the room.

"Then what is it?" the King asked, a bit exasperated. Why was he acting this way? What had Arthur done? It's just a girl. He was just teasing. Where was Merlin's quick wit now?

"Maybe I've loved another! Maybe she's dead! Maybe I'm not ready for this. Did you ever think of that? That someone might have already seen my worth? That to somebody, I was more than a servant? I was more than my destiny?" he suddenly shouted, flinging himself back around.

Arthur took a surprised step back at Merlin's outburst, as if the force of it pushed him back.

"Merlin..." he said, though no more words came with it. He really didn't know what to say.

"No, you would not of! Because you do not know anything, Arthur. You do not know anything about me," Merlin finished in a vicious whisper, and stormed out of the room, leaving Arthur standing there with a gaping mouth.

* * *

><p>Arianna's room was magnificent. Her old home was about the size of it. There was a massive bed, a dresser against the wall, a small wooden table in the middle of the room. A window with a view of all the lands. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.<p>

But nothing felt right. She had a deep longing for her mother. She remembered days where she sat by her mother and she brushed her hair- they could do that by the window. When she sat with her mother after cooking dinner, hair slightly falling out from a day of work- that could be done at the table. Arianna remembered when she was a child and she would sneak into her parent's bed after a nightmare- this bed was certainly big enough.

She laid there, sprawled out among the mattress. She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears slipped out anyway.

Arianna tried to form the words to Mordred about their mother. How should she say it? _Hello Mordred, Mother's dead. Somehow I did not see this coming, but I suppose I should have because I've seen the future and she hadn't been in it, but it hadn't really occurred to me that had meant she was dead, so this might be all my fault because if I had picked up on that one detail, I might have been able to save her..._ The thoughts involving Mother were all jambled up in her mind. She couldn't even begin put into words what actually happened. How was she to tell her brother?

After all, she was the reason why Mordred hadn't been with them. If he had been, she would still be here. If she had just kept her big mouth shut.

Arianna didn't want to face this. Face what she had done. To tell Mordred the truth. She opened her eyes and brushed the tears away, before slowing sitting up. She lifted the skirts of her dress up to above her knee and pulled away the journal she had strapped there, fate's secrets written down, the only thing that belonged to her now. She just stared at it. Why hadn't she realized?

Taking a breath, Arianna stood up and surveyed the room. She had to find a place to hide this. There would be no hope if the journal got into the wrong hands. Every place she thought of left her uneasy. All the anxieties she had of not fulfilling her destiny broke through and despite the mark it left on her thigh, she tied it back. She must know where it was at all times. It was the only way it was safest.

Arianna went to her mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it out. Trying to pull herself back together.

When she finally looked the part, she left her room in search of Mordred, though she still had no idea what she would say.

* * *

><p>Merlin needed a break of all things Arthur, so he went to run errands for Gaius. He squatted by some plants in the forest, in search for a few his uncle needed for medicine. A basket laid beside him. Not finding what he was looking for, he grabbed it, and continued on.<p>

Rounding a tree, Merlin saw dirt covered feet, and his mind thought back to the day they found Arianna. He rushed foreward and found it was her again, but she wasn't bloodied and in ripped clothing. Tracks of tears were dried on her face. Her blue eyes brighter than anything he's ever seen. She hadn't even noticed him yet.

"Arianna?" He asked quietly, momentarily forgetting that he just wanted be alone and she was the last person he wanted to see. The emptiness in her eyes and the lack of emotion on her face worried him. "Arianna?" Merlin asked again, bending down next to her.

She started, terror crossing her face,, but when she saw it was him, her face melted into relief. "Merlin," Arianna smiled, "I am so happy to see you."

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently, and the smile fell from her face. She quickly wiped tears away.

"Because I am a coward," Arianna admitted with a sad smile, "I was looking for Mordred. I found him... and I couldn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" Merlin said this with hesitancy. He didn't want to care. He didn't want the anger slow-burning in his stomach, the anger at the fact something has hurt her so bad.

"Tell him what happened to our mother. Tell him it's my fault," She answered, eyes filling again. She rubbed them away though, and pulled her knees to her chin.

Merlin remembered her saying her mother had died. Against his better judgement, he sat down next to her. There was an unusual feeling settling in his chest, more unusual than the butterflies Arianna had put in his stomach. Another feeling he only felt when he was with Freya.

"Oh Merlin, how did I miss it? How did I not know she was going to die?" Arianna asked, but she wasn't expecting an answer. Merlin didn't say anything, and she continued on anyways. The words escaped her, ripped from her throat. She needed this release.

"I never saw. Never wrote about her. She was never in my visions. I should've realized. I could have paid more attention, I could have _saved_ her..." She let out a ragged breath. Arianna reminded him of Freya in not just the way she made him feel... but the brokenness of her too.

"I try so hard to prevent a certain future that I am alone destined to prevent, that I fail at what every person should try to accomplish. To be gentle. To be trustful. To be humble. To be selfless. I cannot see what is right in front of me. I'm too caught up in trying to figure out the future," Arianna admitted, hiding her face against her knees. It was hard to admit her shortcomings even to Merlin, who knew her better than anyone.

"What happened to your mother, Arianna?" Merlin asked, knowing she needed to tell someone. Knowing she needed someone to tell her it wasn't her fault.

"She was murdered. Instead of me," She lifted her head again as she spoke, "A witch hunter came looking for me. I had gone out to the garden to pick vegetables for dinner. I heard her scream. I ran inside and I couldn't speak for a moment, I just looked at him in horror, at the sight of her... he said she got what she deserved. Harboring a monster like me," Arianna's voice broke at the last word. Another shuddering breath left her.

"He should not have done that. He should not have killed your mother. He acted against the King- Arthur would not have stood for that!" Merlin exclaimed angrily, tears burning his own eyes for her.

Arianna paused and said the next words so softly, Merlin mostly read her lips:

"I killed him. I'm a murderer just like him." Her eyes suddenly cut to his, "I never want to do that again, but I've seen the future, and that day sealed that fate. I will kill again. I _am_ a monster."

"Oh, Arianna..." Merlin's voice was barely a whisper. A man comes and kills her mother, attending to kill her, and has probably killed thousands, and she feels like a monster. He wanted to shake her into sense and wrap her in his arms to protect her from her inner demons at the same time.

"And I know... I know I am too forward with you, and I apologize. You have loved and lost and I've only tried to be your lover, when we have not even been friends," Arianna finally concluded. With each omission, a weight dissolved from her chest. For the moment, she almost felt free.

Merlin thought back to his fight with Arthur with regret, and was just filled with defeated confusion now.

"I can't act like I am not drawn to you, but she still has my heart. I am sorry, Arianna, I am sorry I cannot give you more," Merlin said, his eyes boring into hers, pleading for forgiveness.

"Nothing for you to apologize for. My burden to bare, remember?" Arianna chided with a small smile. "I just... I just needed my friend. Thank you, Merlin." Her smile suddenly grew, "You never change. Tell me your secret. How do you know your destiny and still remain a good person?"

Merlin laughed, "Me? A good person? I think people think that because you have a prat like Arthur to compare me to."

"And I have moody, stoic Mordred as my counter," she sighed dramatically.

"You are definitely not stoic," Merlin replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"And not moody," Arianna put in, trying to ignore the ache in the pit of her stomach that she had for him. His smile could bring her to her knees.

"Well..." He joked, and she slapped his shoulder playfully. Merlin let out a surprised yelp. "Ow!"

Arianna rolled her eyes, grinning, and got up, brushing herself off.

"Wait, I just have one more question... May I ask why you're not wearing shoes?" Merlin asked, jumping up, in a mock serious tone.

A coy smile appeared on her lips. "No, you may not," and she laughed so hard that Merlin couldn't help to watch every detail. His mind memorized the way her eyes nearly shut, the way her hand covered her mouth, and the laugh itself sounded like the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

Arianna abruptly stopped. "Screw the future. Let's make a promise to always be friends."

Merlin didn't even pause before promising. There wasn't even a thought not to, all warnings about her slipped away, and if he couldn't give her his love, he'd give her his friendship.

He felt a bit out of control again, but he couldn't deny it... he liked how unpredictable this felt. How anything could happen. How much hope it gave him to have something so uncontrollable like Arianna in his life, making the impossibe seem possible.

* * *

><p>Arianna left him to find her brother. She very awkwardly avoided him earlier, but now that she'd finally told someone, finally got it into words, it felt like it might be easier to tell him.<p>

She was still going to leave out the part about how it all went back to Arianna though. She _was_ the reason why her parents were dead, no one could convince her otherwises, but she has no choice but to not make the same mistake again. Not to tell someone too much of their, or someone elses, future. Not to ever give up on anybody because of what she knows.

Especially Mordred. Their mother might have given up on him, but she would not.

* * *

><p><em>I've started, deleted, started, deleted this chapter many times. I even wrote like four pages and deleted it all because it just didn't feel right... but I've realized my problem. I wasn't listening to Merlin, who was just like psh no I'm not over Freya, so I'm going to make myself really difficult to write, coz she's my first and only love, and Idk who Arianna is, and she's a bit stalker, and so just like stop... it's amazing what fictional characters tell you lol a lot of sad music has gone into the making of this chapter. the title is from My Immortal by <em>_Evanescence. _

_ProcrastitionIsMyCrime, glad you liked it! more to come and more insight on our Ari coming up. And the guest that reviewed, thank you! :)_

_also very excited to put out my new book cover by Mint (tiredlittlelaughs) on the Taylor Swift forum (if there is one thing to know about me... it is I adore Taylor Swift). It's so beautiful! Tell me what you think about that too. _

_anyways. I shall leave y'all to review now ;) review and you'll get my next chapter quicker... The Death Song of Uther Pendragon! (!)_

_- Anna :)_


	5. Before I Come Undone, Save Me

**Before I Come Undone, Save Me**

It was a clear, blue morning the day Arthur and Merlin went for a hunt. Though it wasn't a good day for a hunt... well, it wasn't a good day for Merlin. Not just because the air seemed tight around them, making their horseplay seem forced, as they still not hadn't addressed Merlin's sudden moodiness the night before, but because his head was starting to feel slightly stuffed. He had begun to sneeze much to Arthur's dismay, but the animal's delight.

They now were horseback returning back to the castle, when Merlin sneezed again, and Arthur gave an annoyed face.

"You're still angry with me, arn't you?" Merlin asked, trying to keep his voice light. He realized Arthur could take the question the wrong way, that Merlin had been implying about the fight they had the night before. He almost wished he would. He wanted to apologize, but the next morning when Arthur arrived as Merlin was finishing up preparing the horses, he didn't know the right words. Merlin had forgiven Arthur for Freya's death, but it still wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss with him. It's not like Arthur could ever apologize for it.

Merlin figured that apology left unsaid would equal his apology left unsaid, but he found that was untrue. It was straining their relationship and he could not have that.

But Arthur took it having it pertain to the hunt. Merlin sighed inwardly.

"We've spend the entire day hunting, catch nothing, because everytime we got anywhere near anything, you sneezed, and frightened it away," Arthur said, tone matching the expression on his face.

"Not the last time," Merlin replied in defense.

"No, that time you fell into a stream. No one could accuse you of being predictable, Merlin," Arthur answered with a sigh in his voice.

"I think I'm getting a cold," Merlin tried again to defend himself.

"Let's hope it's a bad one," Arthur answered grumpily.

They fell silent then and the sounds of the forest overpowered where there had just been words. Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Arthur-" he began, but Arthur had started at the same time with, "Listen, Merlin-"

And they both fell quiet again, before Merlin laughed.

"I am not good at being mad at you," he admitted, relieved this converstation has begun.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly very tough," Arthur smiled, then added, "I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. You are, in truth, almost a friend to me-"

"Almost?" Merlin cut in with a grin, and Arthur shot him a glare.

He paused to gather his thoughts, and then continued on, "I was just teasing, and ultimately trying to show my support like you did with Guineviere. I did a poor job of it," Arthur paused again, before finishing, "I did not know there had been someone else. I am not surprised someone has loved you, or seen your worth- well, fine, I am," a slight smile fell in the King's face, and Merlin just chuckled slightly, "But you do have many great qualities. My father has seen them, the Knights know it to be true, and even me. There just quite isn't any servants like you," Arthur finally concluded, and Merlin took it as the apology he'd never get.

"Yeah, well, I should not have snapped at you like I did. Arianna is very beautiful, but just a friend-" Merlin began his part of the make up, but was cut off.

"I still cannot imagine- what was her name? You had a girlfriend and I didn't even know of it? Do I know her?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious, but his questions abruptly stopped when it hit it him it should have been 'did _I know her_'_. _

Merlin just kept a small smile on his face, clearly amused by Arthur. He was going to respond, but a loud screech filled the air.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, suddenly on guard. They both frantically looked around.

"I think it was a bird," Merlin answered, right before the noise erupted in a the air again. He straightened up in his saddle and said, "That? That was definitely a women. Screaming."

Without another word, Arthur slid off his horse and pulled out his sword, started over to the location of the screams.

"Why couldn't it have just be a bird. Never just a bird," Merlin muttered to himself as he dismounted and followed.

The yells brought them to the outskirts of a village. They watched suddenly as a group of people pulled along a screaming women into an open field that only held a pole in the ground and hay surrounding it. A man began to tie her to the stake, for that was what it was.

Merlin started the descend to her before Arthur had begun to move.

"What are you doing!?" Arthur asked in a loud whisper.

"I assume you want to risk our lives and see what's going on!" Merlin replied, stopping by the next tree.

"I never thought I'd say this, Merlin, but you're learning," Arthur replied, jogging ahead of him.

When they finally reached the field, the man already had the torch ready to start the fire.

"Let the women go!" Arthur exclaimed, pushing his way through the crowd.

"This women has been sentence to death. It does not concern you," the man said, ready to see the old women burn.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot. Your village is in my lands."

"Her _sorcery _has brought sickness and suffering to this village," the man tried again.

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur asked in a calm voice.

Merlin stood a little ways behind him, while he was listening to what was happening, his eyes were on the witch's. As were hers on his. She stared deep into him, and Merlin had a feeling she could tell he was just like her.

"Your father would not have shown her no mercy!" the villager replied.

"I am not my father. Now, cut her down," the King commanded.

"I will not endanger the lifes of all who live here!" the man exclaimed, and made a move to light the hay, but Arthur stopped him. His blade rested on the villager's neck.

"I said, cut her down," Arthur repeated himself fiercely.

Merlin was watching the witch, who was watching Arthur. The man finally complied, but not without grumbling under his breath.

Arthur didn't say a word as Merlin and him brought her back to their horses. She was frail and sick from the mistreatment she had received, so they didn't travel long before they made camp.

* * *

><p>Arianna didn't see her brother much more than when they were seperated for the past eight years. She knew she'd only been there for not even a week yet, but she had hoped to have more times with him than fleeting moments in the hall.<p>

It occurred to her that perhaps he was avoiding her, just like Arianna wants to do with him. However it was very obvious he was busy quite often with knightly things. She couldn't help but to be proud of him. But she still needed to talk to him. Arianna had intended to when she left Merlin yesterday afternoon. She finally had found him but Mordred had other things to do and then her courage failed her when she saw him at dinner than night.

There was no escape today however. There was to be a feast tonight in honor of Arthur's birthday and coronation, and she knew she must catch him before then. Today would be a bit different than other days as the king was out on a hunting trip with Merlin.

She found him on the training field, sparring with another knight. Arianna found herself on edge as there was nothing she could do to help him if he were to get wounded. She knew it was just training and who he was fighting was to be trusted, but a motherly instinct took over.

And when Mordred slipped up, and the other man went for the final blow, Arianna's heart stopped beating. Her whole body froze in terror, and it didn't unfreeze when the knight didn't follow through. He thumped Mordred on the back laughing, and her brother looked at him with such admiration. Her body relaxed slightly at that sight, but when they started making her way over to her, Arianna couldn't help but fling her arms around Mordred.

_What are you doing? _Mordred asked her in silent alarm. He stiffened in her embrace and the knights beside him snickered.

Arianna pulled away, realizing how much she had embarrassed him. _I'm sorry_.

One of the shorter ones with long hair and a handsome face laughed again, and Arianna said to Mordred, "They're just jealous they don't have a pretty girl to get hugs from."

The short knight shrugged and replied, "True." He took a step closer to Arianna and added, "I'm Gwaine. I am a knight of Camelot as well, maybe I should have a hug to be far."

The others agreed with laughs and Arianna just shook her head, in mock-disgust. However the look on Mordred's face was true disgust at their flirting.

"You do realize she is my sister," Mordred said in a low voice, a bit harshly, but his wide eyes were bewildered, like he couldn't comprehend the fact the knights found his sister attractive.

Gwaine opened his mouth to say, a no doubt, really witty reply, but another of the knight elbowed him, taking pity on Mordred. They continued on, and Arianna placed a hand on Mordred's arm to hold him back.

"We need to speak," Arianna said in a quiet voice, trying to betray no emotion, "In private."

"I am heading to my chambers to prepare for the feast," Mordred replied finally, "We do need to speak."

Silently, he began the walk back into the castle, and his sister fell in step behind him.

As well as learning to hide his magic, Mordred has learned to hide his emotions, as they came together more often than not. He was scared for the converstation that was to pass with his sister. It seemed to him they had been avoiding each other, both not ready for the truth.

Eight years is a long time though, and they both need to learn what happened, even if they weren't ready.

* * *

><p>They arrived to Mordred's room and he welcomed Arianna to sit. She chose the table in the middle of the room. He brother sat across from her.<p>

"Can I go first?" Arianna asked, not even looking at Mordred. She intertwined her fingers and placed them on the table, and that is what she kept her eyes on.

Mordred kept his eyes on her face and he just nodded. Arianna tried to speak, but silence filled the room.

"I... I don't even know where to begin," she finally laughed helplessly.

Mordred let out a sigh. "It has been so long, hasn't it, Ari?"

At those words, she looked up at him, trying to see the little boy she knew. There was barely a trace of him in this young man. She didn't know her brother anymore.

"Yes... yes, and I had never intended for it to be that way," Arianna admitted, and then she added, "It is beginning though, the future has been begun."

"Is Emrys everything you thought he would be?" He teased Ari, and she allowed a small smile. He didn't want to start about what had happened yet. He wanted to just be with his sister.

"God Mordred, you would mention him," Arianna rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling.

"Well, you forced me to countless hours of repeatively telling me about him. Literally, _forced_, Ari, as you had me tied to a tree by it's own limbs," Mordred chuckled lightly, then added, reminiscing, "I had known at first sight that it was him, from your description of him."

A grin came over his face as he mimicked her, "'Mordred, Mordred, listen to me! He is soooo sweet. His eyes are bluer than the sky in the summer time and his smile makes me warmer than nights cuddled in front of a fire. And his face... it was like hand-carved by the gods. I touch it. A lot. In the future.'"

"Shut up! I never said that, never-" Arianna covered her face, blushing.

"But you did, you did!" Mordred cut her off, leaning back in his chair, face lit up in laughter.

"I was in so much trouble when Father caught me," She finally gave in, letting out a giggle. She'd momentarily forgotten the news she was to deliver to him, lost in her memories and this moment.

"You could not have told anyone but me about this too," Mordred replied, shaking his head.

"No, I could not! I was nine, you were my only friend, remember?" Arianna defended herself, though feeling abnormally relaxed. Feeling like a child and at any moment, their father was going to walk into the room, and their mother was going to tell them to wash up for dinner.

"Yes, but I was six! I am still disgusted of the things you had told me about you and Merlin," He said in a tone matching his words. A smile had fallen on Mordred's face and it made her heart fly.

"I am so happy to still see that smile," Arianna said, it just slipped out, and she wished it hadn't. His face immediately dropped, falling into a blank expression and eyes filled with questions, and dread filled her. She didn't want to tell him, but it was time.

The truth was at the tip of her tongue, it was ready to come out, and then in one instant, it was sucked back in, and she lied instead, "We had heard you had been killed as well. That's- that's why we didn't come after you."

"What made you come now?" Mordred asked slowly, like he was dragging out the time for when he was going to finally get his answers.

Arianna closed her eyes, hating to see his now-sombered face, longing to go back to the easiness they had just moments ago. She answered, "Mother was killed. Because of me," Ari took a shuddering breath before explaining, "We left the Druids and settled in a small town. We got comfortable. We forgot. One day I was gathering vegetables from the garden when I heard her scream from inside our home."

She finally opened her eyes, to see how he was taking it, and how she should continue on. Mordred was standing now, his back to her. Arianna couldn't see his face, so she just continued on.

"It was a witchhunter and I... didn't make it in time," She swallowed, taking a breath, "He said she got what she deserved, for hiding a monster like me."

Arianna's voice fell away as she was caught in the memory.

"I killed him. It all happened so quick that I didn't know if I had truly wanted to, or if it was an accident," She quietly stood up and walked towards her brother. Arianna admitted, "I really don't regret killing him. I regret what it will cause us. Mordred?" She said his name softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, his back still to her.

Mordred swallowed and gently shook her hand away by taking a few steps away, as he quickly wiped tears from his face.

"I am so sorry, Mordred. I am so sorry I couldn't protect her. I didn't know it was going to happen... but I should have known. I just should have known," Arianna said, hanging her head.

He turned to face her, his blue eyes bright, to comfort her. "Ari. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. They think we are the monsters, but he killed her in cold blood."

"But I had never seen her in my visions. I should have realized, Mordred! If I wasn't so caught up in trying to-" She cut herself, as she was going to say _save you_. She continued on with different words, "Caught up in the future, caught up in Merlin."

"Nobody blames you, Ari. I don't," Mordred reassured her in a shaky voice.

A part of her gave up explaining on the inside, there was nothing more she felt like she could say, not without letting go of the last truth she desperately held onto. That would change their minds. If Mordred or Merlin knew what she had done, how she had turned their mother against Mordred, they wouldn't be so quick to render her faultless.

"I'm still sorry," Ari whispered with a hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p>Merlin was concerned for his king and his friend. Arthur had left his celebration long before the laughter had stopped and the glasses completely emptied. Merlin knew this wasn't a happy occasion as it could have been under different circumstances, since it also marked the day Arthur's father died. And the day Merlin untentionally pushed him farther away from magic.<p>

Merlin stayed in quiet respect as he helped the King prepare for bed that night. None of his usual foolishness was to be heard, and Arthur barely said a word that night. Heavy thoughts were on his mind. Merlin could tell when Arthur dismissed him early.

On his way back, he rounded a corner and ran straight into a wall of body. That said wall let out a surprised noise at the impact.

It was Arianna. _Who else would it be? _Merlin thought with an inward chuckle.

"Merlin! I find you!" She exclaimed in relief. And of course she would be looking for him, Merlin find himself smiling at this.

"Are you sure you found me?" He asked wittily.

"I needed to ask you a question. About today," Arianna said, rolling her eyes, though a smile played on her lips as well.

Merlin thought back to earlier, how they saved the witch, how she gave Arthur a gift before he died... what a thing to get on the death anniversary of your father.

"Did Arthur receive the Horn of Cathbhadh?" She continued on with her question.

A surprised look came over Merlin and for a moment he didn't say anything.

Arianna smirked. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm not friends with many seers," Merlin replied with a shrug.

She laughed before warning, "You must make sure he doesn't use it. It will set a string of things into motion that make it hard to... prevent what I am suppose to not let happen."

Merlin's face scrunched up thoughtfully, "I hadn't thought there was a chance, but I will do all I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

She visibility relaxed. "Thanks. It'll make it a lot easier."

"Anytime," Merlin said, nodding. Arianna looked up at him, and thought of Mordred's teasing earlier, what she had told him when they were children.

_And his face... it was like hand-carved by the gods. I touch it. A lot. In the future._

She had yet to touch his face. The thing she'd been seeing the longest had yet to come. A deep yearning overcame her and she did it. Arianna placed a hand on his cheek.

Merlin stiffened, surprised she would do this. Surprised how good it felt. Arianna quickly pulled her hand away and nodded to him, "Goodnight, Merlin," and hurried off to her chambers, leaving him there, finally giving in, and feeling like a future of that being normal might be a good thing.

* * *

><p><em>phewee, writing episodes is hard lol I hope you like the chapter! it was another one spent listening to sad songs... and I realized this just might be a sad music type of fanfiction. it'll have it's little bits of wit but in the end it's just gonna break your heart. I guess exactly like the show was anyways. :p I don't like being in control of this anymore, I'm the only one to blame for this! haha. title is from Bring Me Back To Life by Evanescence. they have very nice sad songs... <em>

_I'm sorry, I said this would be the Death Song of Uther Pendragon, but it got really long, so I split it in two. Next one will definitely be though! _

_please let me know what you think! if I'm OOC (especially with Mordred), if I'm not making any sense. let me know! I don't have like a beta or anything so it's just me here and the way my mind works it's a wonder anything I say makes sense ;) _

_- Anna :) _


	6. Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly To Me

Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly To Me

It was early the next morning when Arianna woke. Despite the size of her bed, she found herself curled in a ball at the edge, feeling dangerously close to rolling off. Slowly, she unraveled herself and stretched her limbs till they cracked. All Ari wanted to do was lay there, but she forced herself up. There was a knot tied in her stomach, an edge to her already heightened emotions. If Arthur recieved the Horn yesterday, then today would be the day he'd try to use it. Arianna knew Merlin promised to not let Arthur use it, but she needed to make sure. She quickly got ready and went off to find Merlin, because if Arthur was gone, so would he. Where one of them went, the other was sure to follow.

Arianna figured she should start where Merlin lived, and she was right to do so. She knocked softly on the door, and within moments Gaius was answering the door.

"Good morning, Arianna. What can I help you with?" the older man asked quickly, inviting her in his home. He presumably returned to what he'd been doing before Arianna had interupted him, mixing daily medicines. Gaius hands mirrored his voice; they were rushed.

Arianna watched him warily, knowing he shouldn't be doing this alone. "Is Merlin here?"

"If he was, do you think I would be doing this by myself?" Gaius replied with a loud sigh. "He was gone before I woke, which was quite unexpected and unprepared for."

She swallowed nervously. "Did he leave a note as to where he was going?"

"Unfornunately, no. What he did leave was me all his morning chores," he grumbled.

"I should leave you then and bother you no more," Arianna said, nodding her farewell. She turned around and calmly walked away, but broke into a run when she was out of sight. One more stop to find out where where Merlin was, though she was afraid she knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Arianna knocked loudly on her brother's door. She waited a couple of seconds and then impatiently knocked again. Three more seconds and her knuckles were yet again pounding the door.<p>

Finally, Mordred pulled open the door. His hair was a disheveled mess and his loose clothes suggested she'd forced him out of bed to let her in.

"Ari! It's barely dawn, what is it?" He asked through a yawn.

"Tell me, where are Arthur's chambers? I need to speak with him. Immediately," She replied. Her wide eyes caught his droopy ones, trying to portray how important it was, but his sleepy eyes weren't yet comprehending.

"What is it? Arthur has gone for a trip. He left early with Merlin. He sent the knights word before he left," Mordred said, concern starting to wake up his face.

Arianna just shook her head. "I must go before he does something foolish."

"What is it?" He repeated, insistant on knowing what was going on. She sighed and pushed her and her brother into his room, shutting the door behind them. Who knew what kind of lead they had on her. Time was important and so Ari decided she must use magic to get there.

"I must prevent Arthur from doing something. I must leave now," Arianna said and then sighed, trying to calm herself. Transporting was something she had only recently learned, and was something she wasn't yet skilled yet. The "bandits" that attacked her the day she arrived in Camelot was actually her failure at the task. She was lucky she'd only arrived bloodied and bruised, rather than missing limbs. Or worse, dead.

"You're going to use _magic _to get there?" Mordred said in a lowered voice.

She sighed again, but for a different reason this time. Ari needed to go, and Mordred just kept asking questions and distracting her.

"What I need to prevent will not only cause a lot of hurt if I fail, but narrow down all my visions. Narrow them down to mostly grim futures," Arianna finally answered more clearly. One played in her mind quite vividly, one where her little brother was a killer and was killed within the same minute. She turned her back to Mordred and breathed deeply. She added, "I love you, Mordred. Do not _ever_ forget that."

Before her brother could say anything in response, she was gone. A cold feeling trickled down Mordred's spine. The way Ari said that made him feel like she had seen him forget it.

* * *

><p>Arianna appeared at the Great Stones of Nemeton, and much to her relief, in one piece. She just didn't appear on her feet. Her knees hit the ground first and from the impact, Ari couldn't keep her balance and landed on her side with a gasp. She saw horses a little ways off and her heart sunk. Ari couldn't be too late.<p>

She had hoped to get there before Merlin and Arthur, but when she finally got her footing back, and peeked around the stone she'd managed to appear behind, she find she was too late. Merlin was standing a little ways off of Arthur and the king had the Horn at his lips.

Bursting into the clearing, Arianna shouted, "Stop!" but it was to no avail. The call of the Horn reached her ears. A look of surprised flashed across Arthur's face, but then he was gone, and the Horn fell to the ground. Her eyes watched it every second of the drop. Arianna had failed. She was too late.

Then time began to slow down. A low droning began to buzz around her, and her heart began beating at rapid pace.

"Arianna? You should not be here. What are you doing?" Merlin asked, turning to her, unhearing to the noise that was becoming all consuming to Ari. He paused, noting her blank face. Her head was cocked to the side, blue eyes glazed over. She wasn't listening to him, but... someone else.

"Arianna?" Merlin said her name, but he was calling her from miles away. It was a just a slight echo among the white noise that surrounded her. And she started to hear a voice.

_Arianna... Arianna, please..._

She knew that voice, she knew it all too well, and the voice of her mother continued to beg her. All of time and air and life slipped away from Arianna. A voice deep within her whispered, '_Ari, you mustn't, you mustn't listen,' _but it was being overpowered by the desperate tone of her mother, and the buzzing clouding her ability to think. Before she even realized she'd lost control, she was bolting across the short distance between her and the Horn. Tripping over her skirts, she fell on her knees, and crawled the rest of the way.

It was like she was watching herself from outside her body in these last moments, and before Merlin had time to react, the magic took control, and the tip of the horn was at her lips. She didn't remember grabbing it, but it was there nonetheless, and Arianna blew it. The call bounced off every tree and stone and mountain.

Merlin's panicked eyes were the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p>The next step she took, the next time she blinked, Arianna wasn't where she just was. Surrounded by a thick mist, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what sort of place she was. But she was certain she was not alone. Soft footsteps began to creep louder and louder towards her, till she saw a figure form in the fog. Cold seeped through her shoes and into her bones, creating a chill that caused goosebumps up her arms.<p>

"Mother?" The word was just a breath of air, barely taking form at all. Arianna didn't dare to say or do anymore, nor was it possible when the figure did take the shape of her mother. She didn't breath. Albeit her skin looked like cold stone, her lips a dark purple, and her eyes was the deadest thing about her, but her mother nonetheless.

"Oh, Arianna, my beautiful Arianna..." Her mother sighed in content, and took another step closer. They were only a couple feet away and Ari was at a lost for words.

"I am so sorry," Arianna finally whispered, bowing her head, as tears came unbiddingly.

"Ari, do not cry. This isn't your fault. It's that hunter's. It's Mordred's," Mother soothed, but Ari's tear-stricken face jerked up, and she shook her head. Her heart dropped. She'd been with her mother all but two minutes and she's already blaming her brother.

"Mother, Mordred isn't at fault here. He had nothing to do with the attack. It was because of me, because you were hiding my magic-" Arianna began, hating to recall all this again, but hating even more that her mother still blamed Mordred for things that have yet to happen.

"Oh, Ari," Her mother caught her off with a fond smile, "Always trying to find the good in people." She shook her head condensencingly, which had begun to make Arianna angry.

"Mother-"

"It's because of people like him that misuse magic that you were in hiding to begin with!" She said with such force that Arianna took a step back.

"But that's not a definite future. That was- that was just a possibility!" Arianna tried to defend, but the look in her mother's eyes unhinged her.

"How do you not see this, Arianna? Are you really that naive, that _stupid_? You say saving him is your destiny... he is the reason why I'm dead! He's the reason why I am here and not with you!" Mother suddenly yelled at her, filling in the distance between them, and leaning within an inch of her face.

"Mother!" Arianna cried in complete shock, stumbling backwards, and she found herself speechless again, but for a whole different reason.

"I am _ashamed_ you keep company with him, and that you sought him out- and not only him! Arthur Pendragon! Arianna, he's _father_ killed yours. Do you have a sense of propriety? No respect to your father? Atleast you've found that warlock boy. He knows what your brother is going to become, and he has the right mind to not trust him, to want to destroy him now.

"Alienating him will only make the future the way he saw it, but the future isn't set in stone, Mother! There is hope-" Arianna desperately tried again, but her mother cut her off again.

"You know what will become of him, and that is why you try so hard to prevent it. Because you _know_," she said harshly, eyes intensely boring into her daughters.

A sob escaped Arianna, heartbroken, and she buried her face in her hands. She would never admit, and she but deep down she did think about it. It was her worst fear, _but only a fear_, she tried to tell herself. _Only a fear_.

"Arianna," her mother said her name in a softer tone now, "You must go back. The veil is closing, you will be trapped here if you do not."

Ari couldn't even look at her mother. Her hands still covering her face, she turned around, and started to walk back through the fog from which she came.

"Arianna, wait!" Her mother suddenly exclaimed, and Ari looked back automatically. She caught her eyes and fleetingly wondered if her eyes looked as dead as Mother's... because she surely felt it.

"I love you, Arianna. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

><p>Arianna fell to her knees, and let out another sob. She gripped the thin grass she had landed upon, digging her fingers into the dirt, and began to weep. She cried so hard she couldn't see past her tears, but after what felt like an eternity, arms wrapped around her, and pulled her close. Emotionally exhausted, she gave up and leaned in. Her cheek met something cold and smooth. They stayed like that till the tears ran dry, and then she pulled away, wiping her face on her sleeve. Ari was surprised to see it was Arthur that had held her.<p>

He met her eyes with hollow ones, and she was sure hers mirrored his. He mustn't have gotten the reunion he had hoped, and so she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Arthur held the gaze a little longer, before replying, "Me too." He stood without another word and walked away. His eyes set in the distance, but Arianna knew they weren't seeing the Stones and Merlin and the field. No, they were replaying the encounter he had had with his father. Just like she was doing with her mother.

* * *

><p>Arianna and Arthur sat by each other at the camp they made, both lost in another world. Merlin watched them silently, but eventually couldn't take the blank looks that had fallen upon their faces.<p>

"Do you guys want to talk about it?" Merlin asked quietly. Arthur's eyes jerked from the fire up to his, but his expression didn't change, nor did he say anything.

"What happened at the Stones?" Merlin tried again, looking at Arianna. She glanced at him, but looked away.

Arthur spoke. "It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I run his kingdom."

"You mean, your kingdom," Merlin corrected, earning an eyeroll from the King.

"My mother is ashamed I sought out my brother. That I support Arthur," the word's escaped from Arianna's mouth, uncontrolled by her. Her eyes caught Merlin's, "She's very happy I found you though. Apparently you support her mindset. And do not trust me."

Arianna abruptly stood up. "I'm going to get more firewood," and quickly disappeared into the woods.

"What does she mean?" Arthur asked, with little inflection in his tone.

But Merlin just shook his head and returned the conversion back to him, though what Arianna said had troubled Merlin. It wasn't exactly something he could explain to the King of Camelot.

"You have done well running the Kingdom. You've brought peace, you've brought happiness," Merlin said, and Arthur sighed.

"I dishonored his name by disregarding all he has taught me... the things he said about the knights, about marrying Guineviere. What if he's right? What if I have... weakened Camelot?" Arthur asked, his face dead serious.

"Do you really believe that? You've always done what you believed to be right, and people respect you," Merlin replied, gently.

Arthur took in what he had said. "Thank you, Merlin."

"But some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass," He deadpanned.

"Who?" Arthur asked, confused, but Merlin shrugged and broke out in a smile. "Very funny," Arthur said sarcasically, tone far from matching his words.

"We should get some sleep. Where's Arianna? Arianna!" Arthur turned around and called her name.

"Coming!" A voice called from the woods, and a moment later she bursted in the clearing, empty handed.

"Impressive stack of wood you got there," Merlin said with a raised eyebrow.

Arianna scowled at him, and before she could say something, Arthur cut in, "We should get to sleep. We continue on at dawn."

Her face cleared and she nodded. Arthur laid back where he sat, and Arianna found a spot beside the fire, inbetween Merlin and Arthur, and fell back too, turning her body away from them. The fire warmed her back.

Merlin only leaned back slightly, as he had nearly been laying down to begin with, and watched his friends for a moment, his heart going out to them. He wondered what his father would say to him if he had the chance to see him again. Would he be proud of him? He knew Arthur's father, but he didn't know Arianna's mother. She had seemed close to her, so what could she have said to her daughter that could have caused the waterfall of tears that Arianna appeared with? He also thought of the moment when she had returned, crying on her knees. Arthur had only just returned, with empty eyes, and didn't seem to have a second thought of falling to his own knees, and pulling her into an embrace. What had Uther done to make him react that way?

Merlin thought back to Arianna and looked over at her. She laid on her side, with her dark hair surrounding her like silk. What had him and her mother agreed on? It left him unsettled to think about whatever it was could upset her so much. He tried to pull his mind out of these to relax and find sleep, but he also thought of Arianna's earlier warning, of could come if Arthur had used the Horn.

_You must make sure he doesn't use it. It will set a string of things into motion that it hard to... prevent what I am suppose to not let happen._

He wished he'd been able to heed her warning.

* * *

><p><em>okay partial Death Song of Uther Pendragon lol it's taking much longer than I thought to write this! plus we're suppose to be getting a crapton of snow and I want to post something before then because my internet went funky the last time it snowed. <em>

_I took some liberties in this chapter. :p It's a bit different than the episode, but it made Ari fit in better I think. :) anyways I'd love some more reviews, let me know how I'm doing! _


	7. I Can Feel You Pull Me Down

**I Can Feel You Pull Me Down**

Regret. Shame. Embarassment. Pain. Depression. All Arianna wanted to do was lay in bed under a cacoon of blankets. She, Merlin, and Arthur had arrived home from their trip earlier that day. The ride back gave her ample time to feel all those emotions, and now laying in bed, Ari felt them all at once.

She had known what Arthur was going to go through. She had never imagined she'd fall under the spell of the Horn. Arianna hadn't even stopped to think of the tempation it had posed to her, so caught up in wanting Arthur not to use it. Had she even seen this as a possibility? She knew she saw things she's now forgotten, or didn't write down, and if she had just remembered this as a possibility... God, she was just so tired of all this thinking.

But Arianna couldn't seem to stop. If she wasn't thinking of her humiliation, she was thinking about her encounter with her mother. She'd always thought she'd love to see her one more time, to apologize, to say goodbye... given that chance again and all they spoke of was her brother. Her mother accusing and Ari defending. That wasn't what she would have wanted to happen and to think her now last moments with her mother was this.

And then Arianna jerked upright into a sitting position. She didn't look back, did she? Right when she was leaving, had she looked back? She wanted to keep questioning it, but she knew she couldn't. Her mother had called her name right at the end, had told her she loved her. Ari's heart sunk all over again. She'd just said that to make her look back. This wasn't the mother she knew.

Tears burned her eyes as Arianna slid out of bed. She ran a comb through her hair and went to go find Merlin, to warn him of what was to come.

The halls were empty, and moonlight fell in through the windows. The torches were alit, causing shadows to flicker in every which direction. Had she really wallowed that long? It must have been a couple of hours since they made it back. Perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps she was an idiot.

A crash suddenly disrupted her less than happy thoughts, and _it's begun _fluttered across her mind. Arianna quickly grabbed a torch and bursted through the door where the noise came from. She realized immediately it was the Throne Room.

"What the hell!" King Arthur cried, who was dodging flying candles, running towards where Ari stood. The throne chair was upturned, and Arthur's arm was covering his head as a subsitution shield. A candle hit the back of his knee, causing him to stumble. If this was any other moment, Arianna was sure she'd burst into laughter.

But it wasn't, and she had a hunch that it was her mother causing this, so she ran in screaming and wildly thrashed the torch around. Relief filled Ari when everything stilled. Arthur was long on his feet, but he stood there dumbly. He looked clearly shaken.

"I am so sorry, but I'm pretty sure that was my mother," Arianna told him. "Are you okay?"

"That was... your mother's ghost, right? Merlin said, he said if you looked back... you looked back, too?" Arthur asked intently, striding over to her.

She looked away, but nodded, and he asked another question. "What were you even doing there?"

"Through my travelling..." Arianna began to answer, but trailed off to see Arthur's reaction. She was unsure what he thought of Mordred's druid upbringing, and didn't want to cause attention to the fact she had the same childhood. He nodded slowly, so she continued on, "I had learned of the Horn. I heard Merlin and Gaius talk about it in the hall... and when I saw the two of you had left, I assumed it was to use it, and I went to warn you not to. I was too late."

Ari let out a loud breath then, and added, "And then the temptation was too great. I did not realize just how much I missed my mother till she called to me. She was taken from me with no goodbye."

Arthur nodded and said, "We fell under the same spell. To change the last encounter we had with them, because it was far from desired."

"But now what is my last moments with her are of arguing, of her saying things that will counter everytime I try to remember her telling me she loved me. Of her telling me how proud she was of me," She admitted sadly. "I have failed her. I have disrespected my father. In her eyes."

"That was similiar to the encounter I had with my father," Arthur replied with a sigh, "And he's showing it as well. He disrupted the meeting with the knights today, and then later tried to impale Sir Leon in the weapon room. How do I... how do I end this?" The words were hard for him to say. He wanted his father to still be here. To _still_ be here, not the thing he is now.

"We must go to Gaius. He will need to make us a potion to see them, and then we must blow the Horn again, in their presence," Arianna paused, finding it difficult to sat the next words as well, "Blow the Horn and send them back."

Hurried footsteps suddenly echoed in the hall outside, and took a turn in the room they were located. "Sire! It's the Queen," the guard said to him. The words were barely out of his mouth before Arthur was rushing over to him.

"She is unconscious, but Gaius says she will make a full recovery," The Guard continued to speak, informing him of the situation. The King followed him out of the room and presumably to the location of Gwen.

With pursed lips, he glanced back to Arianna, who had followed them out of the Throne Room, but no farther. "We must end this now."

She nodded, but said, "I must find Mordred first! I will meet you at Gaius'." Arianna didn't wait for a reply, but gathered her skirts, and ran in the direction of her brothers room. The flickering of the torches played tricks on her mind and kept her on guard. She rounded corner after corner, and climbed the stairs with no noise from the ghosts.

But because there was silence hadn't meant anything, Arianna realized as she pounded on her brother's door. It didn't take two seconds before panic seized her and without a thought the door shattered to the ground. She jumped over the pile of splintered wood and ran with full force into the room.

To find it empty.

"Mordred?" Arianna called, but quickly found out it was an empty room. Biting her lip, she tore from the room. However as an afterthought, she backtracked and whispered: _gebétung _to repair the door. Impatiently, though it only took seconds, she waited for the pieces to fit back together like a puzzle. A wave of pride overcame her at the sight of the now unbroken door, but it only lasted a moment, before Arianna began her search of the castle for him.

Ari set off to the left, but then doubled back to retrieve something of Mordred's at the thought she could use a locating spell, and she found she had company. One of the Knights- the short one with the chocolate eyes and a smile for the ladies, watched her silently. Gwaine's face, normally full of it, was void of emotion.

"I-uhh-I'm looking for Mordred. It's a matter of great urgency," She stuttered out, trying to figure out how long he had been there. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest, just how long had he been there? Ari wasn't being careful with her magic use. How could she think such magic as replacing the door could be used at this time? Truthfully, in search of Mordred, it had been the last thing on her mind, but she needed to realize in order to survive she could never forget this.

Gwaine's mouth began to open, but then a groan came from behind him. "I think I shall pass going to the tavern with you next time. Ari," Mordred said her name when his eyes met hers, but she was already pushing her way past the other Knight, completely forgotten now, and pulled him close. One hand wrapped around her back, but his body was still stiff with surprise.

"Oh, God, Mordred, I was so worried..." Arianna mumbled into his chest.

"What's going on?" Her brother asked cautiously, and she told him, silently, _I ended up being the foolish one. I brought Mother back_.

He pulled away and gave her a bewildered look, and then addressed Gwaine, "I think I can take it from here. It was quite the night."

"Are you sure, mate? You were having a hard time finding the castle when we left," Gwaine replied, finding his voice, with the ever-present threat of laughter present. Arianna glanced him over, to find with much relief, it was evident he was atleast mildly inebriated, and if he were to say anything, she could convince him he was drunk.

"Yeah, but you were having a hard time realizing you couldn't urinate in my mug because it resembled a bedpan," Mordred pointed out, an eyebrow raised. He wasn't lying when he said it had been quite the night. There were more things he could bring up, had his sister not been in their presence.

Gwaine shrugged with a slight smile. "Touche." A smile played across Ari's face too, she thought she was going to fine. _Just be careful, this was too close of a call_, she thought to herself.

"I do fear you might be the one in need of assistance to your chambers," Mordred suggested.

"Please," he scoffed, "I can find my own damn room."

Gwaine began to stumble off, and Mordred called after him, "Prove it to me!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Mordred asked, as soon as his drunk friend was out of sight. He started for his room so they could discuss this in private.<p>

"I failed," She admitted with a shuddering breath, following him, "I failed, Mordred. And not only that... I did something so foolish. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ari was glad to be behind him, as she was unable to look at him with the shame she felt.

"What-" He began, as he held his bedroom door open for her, but Arianna shook her head.

"I must go... fix this. I brought back Mother's ghost. My purpose this morning was to prevent Arthur from using the Horn of Cathbhadh. Instead I failed in that and use it as well," She said miserably, and then added, "And Mother is none too happy. She attacked Arthur in the throne room."

"Oh, Ari..." Mordred murmered, unable to think of anything else to say. Nor had he quite comprehended what she was saying. Mother was a ghost, here? He could barely remember the last time she saw him. He'd done something to anger her, but being a boy, he couldn't figure out what it was. When he left with their father, she had kissed his forehead, but the gesture didn't match her cold eyes. It's been eight years since that last encounter.

"Gaius will prepare a potion for us. It had originally been for Arthur and Merlin, who was to be his aide, but now it has to be me, and then he must be my support, or so I can imagine. I don't know what is about to happen," Arianna admitted quietly, and those words scared her to the bone. "Please, come and wait with Gaius. I need to know you're safe."

He agreed, momentarily calming the part of her mind that always worried about him, and they went to go meet Arthur.

* * *

><p>The group of Arianna, Merlin, Arthur, and Mordred waited, and waited, and waited for Gaius to meet them in Arthur's chambers, and when he finally did, he told the news that he only had time to make enough potion for Arianna and Arthur, not to Mordred or Ari's surprise, but it unsettled Merlin.<p>

"How am I to help Arthur and Arianna if I can't see the ghosts?" Merlin muttered worriedly to Gaius.

"There is nothing I can do. Time is limited, we must to this before the night is over," he replied remorsefully.

"Plus, really, Merlin, what help could you truly be? I'm probably just as good off with Arianna than with you," Arthur put in with his normal prattiness. Ari's heart hurt for Merlin, because she knew Merlin to be the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived, and that said sorcerer just held his tongue.

"That's actually quite the compliment to me, sire. Merlin has much talent in defending... especially you," Arianna tried to stick up for her friend, but Arthur chuckled loudly.

"Good, good. It is definitely a good thing to cut the tension before going into a battle," Arthur said with a smile, causing Ari to purse her lips in annoyance.

Merlin caught her eye with a half smile, and thanked her telepathically for trying. She shrugged in what-are-you-going-to-do response, _I tried_. The smile didn't leave Arthur's face as he observed their interaction.

Ari and Arthur sat at his table as Gaius presented the potion to them. He placed to vials in front of them.

"Remember, only you can blow the Horn for your parent, and this must be done before the end of Beltane," Gaius reiterated, and they nodded their understanding.

But no one made a move. Arthur picked the bottle up, but eyed it warily.

Shaking her head at his hesitation, Arianna grabbed it and said, "Pansy." With only a second of pause, she swallowed it down. It attacked her tongue with the taste of rot and a burning numbness shot through her body. She slammed the little vial down as all the men in the room carefully watched her.

"I'm fine," She announced, nodding towards Arthur's bottle. "Your turn."

Arthur then shrugged. "Bottom's up," and chugged it down.

Arianna grinned as his face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, did I forget to mention the taste?"

"Oh God, that is vile," He choked out. Merlin snickered, causing Arthur to turn on him, "What are you laughing at? I don't think you could have stomached this!"

Arianna's grin turned into a private smile and she caught Merlin's eye this time. _You would have, and you would have drank it before him_, she told him silently. He broke into a cocky grin.

"What are you- nevermind. Just- stop making eyes at each other. Are you ready, Arianna?" Arthur asked, pushing his chair back, and standing up. It was obviously a rhetorical question, so Arianna broke eye contact with Merlin as he blushed, and stood up as well.

Ignoring Arthur's comment about them, she replied sarcastically, "Always ready to fight the ghost of my murdered mother."

* * *

><p><em>y'all are probably like... will she EVER finish the Death Song of Uther Pendragon? Yes, yes I will, and I'm 99.9% sure the next chapter will be it. Geez louise I never thought it would take four chapters to do so haha thankfully the next episode I'll write Ari into won't be for awhile. I hoped you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'm almost finished the next chapter, so the quicker you review, the quicker I can post. :)<em>

_- Anna :)_


	8. I Won't Let You Pull Me Down

**I Won't Let You Pull Me Down**

Merlin refused to stay behind, mentally figuring even though he couldn't see the ghosts, his magic could still be of some help. Arianna only just barely convinced Mordred to not come, and he returned with Gaius to his chambers.

They now roamed the walls quietly, with a torch in Arthur's hand. He walked first, followed by Merlin, and then Arianna, figuring she had a better chance at defending as she could see the parents, and Merlin could not. She glanced back just about every two seconds, causing her to often bump into the back of Merlin. By the fifieth time, she stopped apologizing, and out of nerves, gripped the back of his shirt.

Arthur stopped ahead and sighed, "I think we should split up."

"But what if I find my mother? I wouldn't be able to send her back!" Arianna replied, not liking the idea. She wanted to be as close to him and the Horn as possible, to just get this whole thing over with.

"We could cover more ground this way. All you need to do is call for me, we wouldn't seperate too far," Arthur countered, but Ari pursed her lips.

"I don't like this," she said, shaking her head with uncertainy.

"I think it's our best shot. I won't be too far away," He answered, then added, "Merlin should go with you. He can run fast, as he is always running away from things."

"I do not!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly, but then agreed, "It is probably a good idea. Just this floor. Not too far."

Ari let out a huff, feeling outnumbered. "Fine, but if this goes wrong, I blame you two."

"I will take the blame," Arthur replied in a flat tone, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, this will be on you just as much for trusting us," Merlin said, and it was Arianna's turn to roll her eyes. She fell in step beside him, as Arthur parted ways with them.

"This floor only!" Ari reminded them, and then turned the corner. It was quiet between her and Merlin, till he broke the silence.

He asked the question that Ari put in his mind the night before, and had yet to leave. "Why does your mother like me?"

She barely paused before answering. "Because you won't give Mordred a chance either," she said with bitterness.

"But it's destined to happen, Arianna. That's all I've ever been told," Merlin replied, feeling rather defensive. Just because she has seen other futures does not mean this one isn't the one to pass. He wanted to be prepared.

"But I'm here telling you something different, and you will not listen to me." Frustration creeped into her voice, and she forcefully stopped herself from saying more.

"Because I don't _know_ you!" Merlin snapped back, causing Arianna visibly flinch. His voice lowered as he quickly apologized at his outburst. Guilt crossed his face at the look of hurt on hers. Why is he always causing her pain?

"I keep forgetting," Ari whispered sadly. She added louder, but still softly, "I will keep saying this. I will keep saying this till you believe me, Merlin, but Kilgharrah doesn't know all I know. Our futures are heavily intertwined and you will need to come to the decision to trust me sooner than later."

Merlin didn't say anything. If he thought about it, which he tried to not let himself do, he just wanted to blame Mordred. It was less overwhelming, to know what will be the cause of his friend's death. One thing less he needed to figure out. If they took that away, he knew nothing substantial about how to save Arthur.

But he didn't get to say anything more, for there was a footsteps coming towards them. Their discussion momentarily forgotten, Arianna took a breath, bracing herself for what was coming around the corner. Her hand with the torch in it was at the ready when she saw the shadow rounding the corner, not realizing quite yet her mother or Arthur's father probably wouldn't have one.

And it wasn't them. Leon and Gwaine rounded the corner together, with the latter saying, "I can get to my own damn room, Leon! You don't have to walk me like a child!" The Knights froze at the sight of them.

"Oh!" Merlin blurted in surprise, then added feebly, "Hello."

"Hi, Merlin... Arianna?" Leon said her name like a question, and suddenly she saw it from their eyes: she and Merlin were alone, standing within a few feet away from each other, looking guilty of wanting to hide what they had been doing.

"We were just- we were just..." Merlin stuttered, realizing the same time as Ari did what it looked like they were doing, but his mind drew a blank.

The first thing that came into Arianna's mind was the book she found in the library earlier. "Poetry. I was teaching him poetry. Because, he wanted to woo some girl," She said, but winced at how that sounded too. God, this was awkward.

Merlin smiled forcefully. "Yeah. Arianna's a poet, didn't you know?" He asked dryly, mortified Ari couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Whatever you are doing is none of our business," Leon finally said with a hint of a smile.

"Carry on," Gwaine added with a suggestive wink, and they passed around them.

"'Woo a girl', really, Arianna?" Merlin asked her dubiously, with a slight blush, when he thought they were out of ear shot, but they still could heard Gwaine tell Leon in a loud whisper, "I don't think 'some girl' is who Merlin is trying to woo."

"I panicked! It was not like you had anything better to say," Arianna cried in defense, but she covered her own red face with her hand in embarrassment.

As he opened his mouth to quip something back, the sound of something shattering snapped their heads in the direction the Knights just came from. Words left them as they continued on. They both paused outside a door, and Ari wordlessly counted to three, as Merlin bursted into the room, a spell of defense at the tip of his tongue.

Peering around the room, Merlin found nothing. He continued on in and Ari followed him. It was a storage room to the kitchen, filled with extra plates and silverware. Merlin walked in farther, intending to get a closer look among the rows, but Ari stayed at the entrance, trying to look at the room as a whole.

"Merlin!" Arianna suddenly screeched, forcing Merlin to bend down with a flick of her hand. A meat knife flew through the air where his head had just been and landed in the wall. A deathly looking man slid into view from a shelf, and Ari can only assume it's Uther.

"He's here," She can barely breath the words. Her body filled with terror when the former king suddenly lunged at her, and this time a powerful force came from her fingertips, momentarily causing him to disappear.

"Witch!" The dead man hissed at her, and it was all she could do to not to tremble in fright. She looked at Merlin, who was now at her side. He looked around, bewildered at the fact at how useless he felt. He didn't know how he was to defend her if he couldn't see the thing!

"Go get Arthur!" Arianna yelled, blocking herself again with magic as Uther tried to pull down a shelf on her and Merlin. He hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone, but she yelled at him again, "Go! I can handle him- but only for now. Be quick."

Against his better judgement, Merlin did what she asked, and ran from the room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to quickly form a plan. She didn't get far when another round of attacks came. Ari was able to counter for now, but she knew without a plan this wouldn't last long.

"I _will not _let _my_ kingdom be poisoned with the likes of _you_!" Uther suddenly raged from behind her, and she flung around, but it was too late. All she saw was a brass goblet coming at her before pain shot through her head and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran through the deserted halls the way they came. He kept eyes out for things they passed, and he made it to where they had split up. He slowed down as he frantically searched for Arthur.<p>

"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin kept calling his name, but there was no answer. He kept going, listening intently, and finally whispered: _geþun éare_, to strengthen his hearing. Relief filled him as he heard Arthur arguing onesidedly on how he was running his kingdom. He ran faster, following his friend's voice, and finally he found him in the throne room.

Merlin stopped outside, trying to figure out how he could know where Uther was. He quickly tried to think of any spells that he knew that could help him. Desperately, he muttered: _stefn wiÞswíge_, creating a spell to hear silent voices. With the right thoughts behind it and power admininstered...

Pride welled in him when Merlin suddenly heard Uther's voice yelling at Arthur.

When he entered, Uther had just began viciously saying, "You are _weak_! There is magic within these walls and you are too incompentant to see it! That gir-"

With the help of magic, Merlin sent a torch flying, aimed in the direction of Uther's voice. He stopped speaking with a muffled shout. _He was going to tell Arthur about Ari_, Merlin thought panickly, and that thought distracted him from seeing one of the shields hanging on the walls was being thrown at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, diving in front of the manservant and taking the hit in the head instead. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Merlin fell next to him, and said his name. He looked up, suddenly feeling watched.

"Stay away," Merlin growled in warning, straightening up, "This isn't your kingdom anymore. You do not belong here."

"You think you can threaten me?" Uther laughed menacingly, "I will not be driven away from a useless servant _boy_!" Emphasizing his words, he flung a chair at Merlin, but with just a wave of his hand, he blocked himself from it, stunning the former king.

"That girl is from under Arthur's reign- but YOU. The brainless manservant I appointed?" He said in disbelief. Uther shook his head, not that Merlin could see it, but rage quickly filled him again. "I will not let you or that girl continue to corrupt my kingdom!"

Merlin laughed humorlessly, "All the time you spent trying to force it out, all the time you ruled, magic flourished in Camelot right under your nose. It is meant to be here."

"NO," Uther said forcefully, "I will not let you and your kind poison my kingdom!"

"Arthur is a far better and worthy king than you could ever hope to become!" Merlin yelled back in response, and with that, Uther charged him, letting out a half-crazed shout. But he still couldn't overpower Merlin, who hit him with a surge of power, causing him to disappear again, and Merlin could just feel there was nobody but Arthur and him in the room now.

Merlin ran outside the doors, trying to locate him, but Uther was nowhere to be seen. He backtracked to get Arthur, who was already on his knees, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked his friend, concerned, striding over to his King to help in any way he can.

Arthur just nodded, grimly. "The time for talking is over."

* * *

><p>"Arianna? Arianna!" She heard a voice muffled in the darkness. She felt a slight pressure, though not painful, on her shoulder. She was being gently shook.<p>

"Arianna!" She heard the name again. Oh! That was her name. Slowly the darkness faded away and she peeped open one eye. A big nose and brown eyes and warm breath is what she encountered. He backed away, and Ari opened her other eye. Gwaine. Her third meeting with him tonight.

Gwaine gave a relieved sigh, but worry still carried in his tone, "Are you okay?"

"I've got to... find them. Arthur and Merlin," Arianna said, though her voice was faint and it took too much effort to say. She tried to sit up and was met with dizziness, and the realization her head ached.

"You must stay down, Arianna!" Gwaine exclaimed with startled eyes. He wasn't a medical expert, but he was postive she should not be moving with the dark coloring and massive, bloody gash her temple held. Her hand went up and touched the red on her forehead, bringing back matching colored fingertips.

It hadn't been of utter importance that Gwaine seeked her out tonight. He had talked himself into finding her tonight, but while on the way to find her, he ran into Leon, and talked himself out of it again. After pacing his room restlessly, he decided this truly couldn't wait. Though however he never imagined he'd find her knocked out in the floor in one of the storage rooms.

"What happened?" He asked her, sitting down next to her and crossing his legs. Arianna didn't know how to answer, as she felt rather confused, and figured it was safest to say nothing.

Turns out she didn't even need to say anything to reveal her secrets.

"Do it," Gwaine blurted, before clearing his voice, "Just do it, I-I know." He held his breath, waiting for the girl's reply, and the length it took for her to comprehend what he was saying gave him enough time to replay the memory of Mordred's door melting back together in one piece. By magic. By Arianna.

Her eyes widened in terror, but she asked anyways, "D-do what?" She knew what Gwaine was talking about.

"I saw you earlier. Fix that door," He answered her unasked question though, but in a quiet voice, trying to sooth her.

"You were drunk...!" Arianna sputtered weakly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She could have defended herself better had there not been a dull throb in her head.

But Gwaine scoffed softly with a smile, "Love, please. I was practically somber at Mordred's chambers."

"Why... didn't you tell Arthur?" She said in a weak voice. Ari couldn't help but wonder if it was a trap. She uses magic to heal herself and the army of Camelot was on her in a second, but relief already threatened to break through her heart. She wanted to believe him. Arianna wanted to believe that someone without magic could accept her for who she was. Hope was another thing that tried to blossom as much as she tried to push it down.

"Because I don't agree with him," he replied, his voice turned low and serious, "Because you have magic, doesn't make you evil. Because there are evil people without magic; should all people be condemned for the actions of them?" Gwaine shook his head to his own question, "No."

Arianna tried to open her mouth, to say something, but words failed her. Whether from her self-diagnosed concussion, or because his words touched her, or a little of both, she did not know. Tears did not though, they tend to never fail. A few slipped out and she looked down. Arianna never thought she'd hear someone without magic say that, much less a Knight of Camelot.

"I also believe I have been in close contact with sorcerers before you. People I know the hearts of, who are my dearest friends or percieved as brothers, and they have helped me see this. People I think you know," He continued on in a soft voice, much unlike Ari had over thought was capable of him. With a rough thumb, Gwaine brushed away a couple of her tears.

A foreign feeling stirred in her chest- though perhaps 'foreign' was the wrong word. Unusual. Unusual in the fact this feeling for Ari was normally reserved for only one person, and no one she has ever met has even had an inkling of this feeling. It was all a little too much for her.

"So, do it. Heal yourself, and together, we can go save Merlin and Arthur from whatever trouble they've gotten themselves into," He finally finished, dark eyes locked on Arianna's.

Still not trusting herself to speak, she placed her fingers on her temple, and only broke his eye contact so she could concetrate, pushing down the fear this was a mistake. Mentally feeling the damage, Ari began to repair her damaged skull, bit by bit. She pushed herself a bit harder in order to get moving faster, so when she opened her eyes she still felt rather lightheaded.

However Gwaine could tell she had done something. Her eyes regained light and she sat up easier, but there was still a wound on her forehead, and blood was drying around it. He pointedly stared at it.

"I was stupid with my magic earlier. You should have never saw, so if I've slipped up any other times, I must not continue. Coming out from this with no wound but dried blood would be suspicious," She answered his unasked question.

Gwaine just shook his head. "Just imagine how many people you could heal if it wasn't for Uther's revenge. That was breathtaking."

But Arianna shrugged, "If it wasn't to be Uther, it would have been someone else. People are quick to judge something they will never understand."

"I don't understand, but I will surely come to you if I ever get wounded," He said with a grin, and stood up. He helped Ari up as well and took the moment to ask a question as well, "Now what have those boys gotten themselves into?"

She swayed on her feet for a moment before taking a few wobbly steps. When the world righted itself, she began walking towards where she'd last seen Arthur, and answered the question as she went, "Well, this time, I'm partial to blame."

"How so?" Gwaine asked, quirking an eyebrow, genuinely curious how something as sweet as Arianna could be to blame for this latest turmoil. He followed closely behind her.

"I rose the ghost of my mother. She's roaming the castle, wreaking havoc on whoever has wronged her, or the closest thing. Namely Arthur and Mordred," She said, but she felt distracted. Something was urging her to go faster, something was telling her something was horribly wrong. Without realizing it, she'd jacked up her skirts, and had begun sprinting.

"Well, that's unfornunate," He replied, but didn't say anything more. A panic had fallen over Arianna and she felt like something had gone horribly wrong, but to Arthur or Merlin she did not know.

* * *

><p>They found him. Gwaine and Arianna. They had continued past the throne room with no sign of Merlin and Arthur. They arrived at the stairs and hurriedly try to get through them, and that's where they found him.<p>

Mordred.

Ari's focus had been on her feet, to make sure she kept her skirts up and didn't fall down the descending staircase, and she noticed smears of red on the outer wall. As the stairs lowered, she found the red smears formed words. As she was reading the words written in red, she heard Gwaine whisper, "Oh, God."

The words said:

_MURDERER_

_BETRAYER_

_DEMON_

_EVIL_

_DESTROYER_

and under the last word, she saw a hand, and the hand connected to a body, and the body had the face of her brother, who's normally pale skin was painted red and chest that normally moved with breath was still.

Somebody was screaming, and Ari wanted to tell that person to shut up, but she couldn't move. Frozen, she could only stare at the lifeless body of her brother.

After Arthur blew the Horn for the final time, it was like the stress and anxiety he felt over these last two days melted away and turned into exhaustion. If it wasn't so unbecoming, he would have laid where he stood and slept for the next week.

But while his part was done, it wasn't completely over. And he was reminded this when a piercing shriek filled the halls, waking Arthur's senses up again. He and Merlin slowly met gazes, the hair rising on Arthur's back. The few slow-downed seconds it took to register what that noise was, the screaming began again. It was something raw and tortured and broken.

"Ari," Merlin breathed, and he was off toward the screams before Arthur could take a step, but he was soon close behind. They located it coming from the stairwell, opposite of where they came earlier.

A voice tried to calm her down, but that voice sounded close to losing it himself, "Arianna, calm down, you can't help if you don't _calm down_!"

"Arianna!" Merlin shouted, practically flying down the steps in front of Arthur, and Arianna and Gwaine came into view all he could see was red, blood red everywhere. The sight and the smell made his head swarm. Then he saw Mordred laying in a crumpled heap on the stone floor. Arthur let Merlin take lead now, knowing he knew what to do more than he did himself.

_Emrys, help, I can't do it! _Ari's voice was suddenly loud in Merlin's head. He fell to his knees next to her, who lifted her hands up from the wound on Mordred's arm, and it didn't take a second for a gush of blood to stream out. He took a moment to assess her brother and thought the autery in his arm was probably severed. If the autery didn't close soon, Mordred would bleed to death.

"Arthur, get Gaius ready for us," Merlin demanded in a tight voice, as he began to rip a piece of cloth from Mordred's clothes. The King momentarily hesitanted, not used to being commanded to do something by his servant, which caused him to snap, "_Now_." Knowing quite how severe this was, he did as he was told, no questions asked, as it wasn't any other situation.

"Gwaine, you too," Merlin added absendmindedly as he tied the cloth around Mordred's arm, helping to slow the blood flow from his heart as he thought of the right spell to heal him.

"You'll need someone to help carry him," Gwaine replied in a subdued voice, his worried eyes on his immobile friend.

"He knows, Merlin, just do it," Ari said in a breathless voice, cursing her lightheadedness and not being strong enough to help magically. _If she hadn't healed herself_, she thought bitterly, but another small voice told her, _you wouldn't've found him in time_. She tried to let out some of her stress with a sigh, but it barely released any pressure in her chest.

Merlin met Arianna's eyes in surprised, but just nodded solemnly, before shutting them, not giving himself time to wonder how he found out, and began to work on clotting the blood. With his eyes shut, he didn't notice the slight intake of breath Gwaine had at this sight, for Ari had partially lied. He knew _she_ had magic, but only suspected Merlin had it.

Arianna didn't look at either of them, her eyes dead set on Mordred's face, frantically trying to find the life return into his cheeks.

Ari didn't know how much time passed when Merlin leaned back on his feet and let out a ragged breath.

He ran a hand over his face as he said, "I have repaired the damage to the autery and I have tried to replenish some blood, but Gaius will need to help him farther. Gwaine, will you help me move him now?" Exhaustion etched Merlin's face. Too much magic in a short little time, which was very unwise on his part, but it wasn't really a thought. It all kind of spiraled out of control.

"You look spent, mate," Gwaine commented as he stood up, gazing down at Mordred, trying to size him up.

"Is that why I can't see straight? And my bones ache? And I just might throw up?" Merlin asked with a sarcastic tone.

"A m-magicial flu," Gwaine joked, but word 'magic' still left him a bit uneasy. They heaved Mordred up on each of their shoulder, careful of the cut on his arm. It hadn't healed up completely, but it didn't gush at each of his heartbeats. It didn't actually bleed at all, it looked like it'd been healing for a week. The skin was puckered and purpled, but he was going to live. He was alive.

And for that, Arianna was feeling relief that left her with no words. She followed behind the men as they carried her brother to receive further treatment from Gaius.

Though unforunately it wasn't relief that left her with no words. As the shock and worry wore off, other feelings began to push through. Strong, cold anger. It was her mother who did this and she had to accept the fact she hadn't really known her, if she was capable of this.

Also hatred. She tried to direct it towards her mother, but it was mainly for herself. Her loose tongue, her condemning words. Ari had told her parents what she saw, because she thought they could help. That's what parents were suppose to do, right? Take care of the big, scary things, and in her instance, it was the nightmares she had of her brother.

Not to say her parents were awful; they just cared about different things. Her father was always a gentle, compassionate man. He was soft spoken and believed in working hard with no complaints. He grew up among Druids and it was through him the siblings could control magic. Her mother was more self-titled, less caring women. She grew up with a father who was a thief and never stayed in one place too long. She wanted the finer things from her childhood that her honest husband could not get. They loved each other, but their love wasn't enough to keep them together. It was ultimately what drove them apart- Mother's love to protect her daughter from her evil brother and Father's love to save his son from a condemned life. And Arianna had been caught in the middle.

By the time she realized she wasn't seeing _the_ future, but _a_ future, it was too late. Her mother had grown bitter towards her son and blamed her father. After all, it's where their magic came from. She fled one night with Ari, in hopes to prevent corruption and cleanse her of her father's ways.

"Arianna? Are you okay?" Merlin asked her gently, glancing behind at her, and added, "He will be okay. You could not have found him long after your mother's attack." He told her this as they rounded the corner to Gaius' chambers. Why had she been thinking of her parents when Mordred had nearly died minutes ago?

She just nodded mutely, and Merlin said again, "Mordred will be okay, for now. But you are running out of time, and if she's not gone by the end of Beltane, he might not be so lucky next time. You and Arthur need to act fast."

Ari didn't say anything as she opened the door to Gaius' room, holding the door open, trying to prevent nothing from hindering them from entering.

"Lay him here," Gaius commanded, gesturing towards the empty cot. Arianna just watched as they dragged him over and Gaius closed in.

"Arthur?" She finally asked quietly, and he came over immediately, feeling terribly inadoquate next to Gaius and Merlin, who were already completely focused on Mordred.

"It's not as hard as you'd think," Arthur said gently as he walked over. "You see her and you blow. I'll protect you. Be at the ready."

But Arianna would never be ready for this.

* * *

><p>They began the search for her mother. As they did, Ari wondered about her again, thinking back to the memories of her. They just did not match up and it bothered her. Ghosts were dead things, they weren't human anymore, so perhaps everything that made them alive was stripped away, and that was why she did what she did. She was now a murderer. A destroyer. Evil. This is what happens when your humanity is gone. Even after they left, after her mother turned against Mordred and their father, Ari could never imagine her doing this. So maybe that was it. She suddenly resolved, that was what she was going to believe.<p>

Her mother, in her high and mighty ways, would never want to be what she has become. She was everything Mordred was suppose to be and what she wouldn't want to be and Arianna had to tell herself that as they searched.

As they found her mother.

As she sent her back.

* * *

><p><em>I've named the last two chapters this and now I'm finally getting to use it! haha. phewee this got terribly, terribly long, and I do apologize. truthfully this was suppose to be just one chapter and now we're at 15,000 words... hope y'all didn't get too annoyed with this. next chapter will be original! Arianna and Morgana will finally meet whoohoo that should be fun, right? just keep reviewing and I'll get it out asap. also a big thanks to all my new followers and favoriters! y'all are the best. :D<em>

_so the title of these three latest chapters have been from Haunted by Evanescence. I kinda feel that song was fitting :) anyways I really hope you've liked my adaptation of the Death Song of Uther Pendragon and you found Ari fitting in well with everyone. please please please let me know! _

_- Anna :)_


End file.
